heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Obstacles and Arguments
In any great story, whether fictional or real life, the hero or heroine encounters an obstacle or bump in the road on their journey to reach their goals. Mostly this happens when he or she gets into a serious and upsetting situation, and it leads us to empathize with the main character. An obstacle is usually the straw that breaks the camel's back, but it can also be the catalyst for the hero's journey. On top of that however, is that heroes become upset, whether they're anger is mild, aggressive, or passive. While it sounds bad, it's OK for them to be this way for obvious understandings. If they've entered an aggressive state, they will spread insults at a person they've cared about, or cause vandalism. On the other side of the coin, once they've taken they're minds of of the situation long enough after such aggressiveness, usually a few things can happen: #It's safe to say that will attempt to apologize on what they've done or said to them. #In rare circumstances, they will tearfully break-down with sadness, and usually try to cope with themselves, and sometimes, apologizing as well. #Comforting a person they've cared about as a form of apologizing. #Coming up with new plans. #Showing a weak smile. These events (1, 2 and 3) can also be connected to a hero whenever they've did the most wrong thing after all. Examples *The hero or heroine is pursued or kidnapped by bad guys. *The hero or heroine gets into an argument. *He or she picks a fight that goes over the edge. *He or she is wrongfully accused of something he or she didn't do. *He or she is picked on, bullied, or humiliated. *He or she gets caught up in a sticky situation, such as getting caught up in a traffic jam or lost in the woods. *The hero's tantrums go too far and result in harmful situations. *His or her guardian prevents her from achieving his or her goals, in order to keep them "safe from harm". *The hero or heroine is separated from his family or friends. *The hero or heroine loses someone he or she cares about. *The hero or heroine has a dilemma. *The hero getting hurt in battle by the villain. *The hero getting betrayed by a friend, family member, or someone close to them who reveals himself/herself as the villain. *The hero or heroine learns something shocking and they don't take it very well. *The hero or heroine is betrayed, dumped, fired, divorced, disowned, rejected, double-crossed, lied to, gets into trouble or denounced. *He or she receives a punishment. Quotes Gallery Dan_vs_Chris.png|Dan arguing with Chris about one of prizes which won. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3242.jpg|Woody arguing with Buzz, Jessie and the other toys about choosing Sunnyside over Andy, leading him to leave Sunnyside without them. rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6461.jpg|Tommy Pickles being disowned and abandoned by his friends, leaving him to go out and save Dil from the monkeys on his own. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8047.jpg|Aladdin arguing with Genie over his lies to Jasmine about being a prince. Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-1296.jpg|Alan Parrish arguing with his dad about going to Cliffside. Verne insulting his friends trying to defend his actions for costing all the food RJ gathered.png|Verne insulting his friends while trying to defend his actions for costing all the food RJ and the gang gathered, thus, the others turn their backs on him and leave. Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6911.jpg|Mike and Sulley arguing after being banished by Mr. Waternoose, testing their friendship. File:Anya_Dmitri_arguement.jpg|Anastasia arguing with Dimitri after finding out that he lied to her from the beginning. File:Drake_and_Josh_argument_with_the_foam_finger.jpg|Drake and Josh arguing about Drake getting the last foam finger for himself from eight years ago. File:Normal_VIEWINGGLOBE-prns-iteam-89.jpg|Shane Clarke arguing with Dustin and Tori for their failure as a team, testing their friendship. File:Eppic18.jpg|Wes Collins arguing with his father about his future after his identity as the Red Time Force Ranger is revealed to him. File:Melody_Ariel_Arguement.png|Melody arguing with her mother about her grandfather's locket she found in the sea. And when Ariel refuses to answer her questions, Melody runs out sobbing. Oscar_arguing_with_Angie_about_his_lies.png|Oscar arguing with Angie about his lies and fame on his Sharkslayer scheme. File:Lilo and Nani arguing.jpg|Lilo arguing with Nani about her future. File:Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3003.jpg|Helen Parr arguing with Bob after coming home at midnight and blowing the cover to her. File:Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8084.jpg|Shrek arguing with Donkey about losing Fiona to Lord Farquaad. Videos Dan Vs. Chris Clip-0 Disney's Frozen "Party Is Over" Clip I'll Never Be Like You Wreck-It Ralph You Really Are A Bad Guy Clip Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events